My Dark Side
by Mariafbv
Summary: Serophulous: One who possesses dark power. Sebastian had his dark power under control. Or at least he did until he met Kurt Hummel. What is about Kurt that causes him to lose control and will they be able to overcome a secret that lingers in their families?
1. The Truth is Revealed

Chapters: 1/?  
Author: Mariafbv  
Word Count: 1 264  
Summary: Serophulous: One who possesses dark power. Sebastian had his dark power under control. Or at least he did until he met Kurt Hummel. What is about Kurt that causes him to lose control and will they be able to overcome a secret that lingers in their families?

**A/N: This first chapter is kind of long and has some information that I'll be posting at the end in case you missed it. I'd love to hear reviews and suggestions on how I can improve! It's un-beta'd so sorry for mistakes. Let the story commence! :)**

**Chapter One: The Truth is Revealed**

Sebastian prides himself in knowing that there are three sides to a person, no matter who the person was. The one you show around friends. The one that you show your family. And then your private side. The one that only comes out when you're utterly alone. Your side that shows your true nature and not the facade you show others. That private side is one he's managed to suppress. At least, he thought that he did.

He was ten when it first happened. He had been with his parents at a banquet for God knows what. Seeing as how his dad was always invited to dinners and parties, he gave up keeping track of where they were and enjoyed the ride. His father, Stuart, left Sebastian with the other kids, telling him to "socialize" and "make friends." Of course, Sebastian followed daddy dearest orders and looked around for potential kids to talk to. He stopped when he spotted a small boy with hazel eyes and a ridiculous bow tie, and when to introduce himself, hoping that he could impresses the hair-gelled boy. "My name's Sebastian Smythe. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian said while holding our his hand. His parents had instilled that greeting in him since the minute he uttered his first word, and thankfully for them (and unfortunately for him) it hadn't worn off.

The gelmet haired boy looked curiously at Sebastian's hand before holding up his own, his palm facing Sebastian. "I'm Blaine Anderson. You're my new friend. High five!" Sebastian looked around, making sure the kid was indeed talking to him. He had to be joking. He decided to play along and gave the kid, Blaine he tried to remember, a high five, wondering what the other kids would think if they had seen him.

Blaine went to the stairs and indicated for Sebastian to follow him with some unusual and ridiculous hand gestures. Once they reached the top of the wooden winding staircase, Blaine led Sebastian into a large power blue room filled with video games and snacks. Blaine grinned at Sebastian's open mouth. "This is my play room. You can play with whatever you want." As if to show him that it wasn't a joke, Blaine went over to a rather large wooden treasure chest and pulled out toy cars, crashing them together and making crashing noises as they collided. Sebastian was finally about to sit and play with his new friend when another boy ran into the room.

This boy had dark skin, with brown eyes. "Hey Blaine. Wanna play Hide and Go Seek? I'll let you count first!" Blaine bit his lip and looked over at Sebastian who was still staring at the new boy. "I'm not sure. I just made a new friend and I don't know if he'd like it if I left him."

Sebastian saw that both boys were now openly staring at them and decided to speak up. "It's fine. You can go." Blaine's face lit up before heading off with David, leaving Sebastian alone.

As he stood there, Sebastian could feel himself slip into a void. A place of dark nothingness where light was non-existent, where he could see himself and those around him and everything sounded muddied. Sebastian looked as his body began trembling in rage, his eyes darkened, making his usually bright emerald eyes darken into a dark green color and he began making small growling noises. Scared, Sebastian saw as his own body sought out Blaine and pushed him to the ground, sneering when Blaine looked up at him with large confused puppy dog eyes. He quickly found David and hit him, causing the dark skinned boy to wail as he clutched his arm.

If Sebastian had been in the right state of mind, he would have noticed the music stopping below and people clambering up the stairs. He would have also noticed his parent's knowing look and the guests looking scared at his dark eyes. And he definitely would have noticed the pale boy looking at him with wide blue eyes from the shadows, who seemed to remain invisible from the rest of the guests. His mother kneeled down and whispered "Sebastian. Honey, come here."

Like that, Sebastian was hurdled out of the void and slowly drifted back into full consciousness. He looked wide eyed at his mom before running to her and burying his face into her neck, tears streaming slowly from his eyes. He could hear Mr. Anderson's calm voice telling his father that it would be best if they left. I ruined this for my parents. The thought made him sob. Savannah ran her hand soothingly in Sebastian's hair whispering sweet nothings in an effort to calm him down.

When they got home, Savannah and Stuart took a now calm Sebastian into they private room. The one Sebastian had been strictly told to Never go inside. Inside the room, countless books littered shelves and floors, most of the books handwritten. "Sebastian honey," Savannah began "we know that what happened at the Anderson's isn't your fault. Your father and I hoped that you wouldn't have to go through the same thing we did, but unfortunately that isn't the case." Savannah stroked Sebastian's hair as she spoke soothingly.

"'Bastian you have a gift" his father said, keeling down to be eyes level with his son. "I'll admit it's not one you will like, so you have to learn how to control it. You see, you're something that people like us call a Serophulous. By definition, a Serophulous is: One who possesses dark powers. It's an old name that has been passed down since the beginnings of our people. You're still human though. Just with a little extra."

"It's important that we help you control your powers. If a Serophulous is left with their powers untamed, then the results can be disastrous. Only the Hiliophoids would be able to stop the rampaging Serophulous. The Hiliophoids are: Ones who posses the power of light. They're just like us, but instead of bad, destructive power, they have good productive power. It is said that if a Serophulous and a Hiliophoid were ever to fall in true love, then both kinds' powers would become obsolete, freeing the Hiliophoids' and the Serophulous' from their powers."

"How do I know who's who dad?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, we all look the same. Usually someone will reveal their kind out loud. But it is dangerous as Hiliophoids' and Serophulous' attack and kill one another. Legend has it that our kinds are enemies who choose to obliterate one another, believing that we can not co exist. We, however, believe no such thing. It is possible for us to live in harmony with one another. Which is why you must always be nice to people you meet. You never know who or what you could be talking to."

Sebastian nodded his head in understanding. "Daddy, what about those people at the party? Do they know?"

Stuart shook his head. "No I don't think that they do. Either way, they shouldn't remember what happened as we wiped their memories of what happened at the party and replaced it with false memories. Don't worry about them. Now you have to worry about controlling your powers and mastering them. Okay 'Bastian?"

Sebastian muttered a yes before yawning loudly. Stuart scooped Sebastian up and carried him to his room, Savannah trailing behind them. Soon Sebastian was tucked into bed and was in a deep sleep, oblivious to the screams in the house and the events that happened afterwards.

**A/N: :) This is what happens when I'm stuck in Mexico with nothing to do. Here's the summary of the powers and some history.**

**Serophulous (S-air-awh-feul-us): One who possesses dark powers.  
Hiliophoid (He-leo-foyd): One who posses the power of light.  
If a Hiliophoid and a Serophulous ever fell in true love then both kinds are freed from their powers and become human.  
They are enemies and believe that only one kind can be on Earth. **

**There! Please leave reviews and follow! :)**


	2. The First Encounter

Chapter: 2/?

Author: Mariafbv

Word Count: 1636

Summary: Serophulous: One who possesses dark power. Sebastian had his dark power under control. Or at least he did until he met Kurt Hummel. What is about Kurt that causes him to lose control and will they be able to overcome a secret that lingers in their families?

A/N: Incredibly happy about the follows and favorites I got the first chapter as well as the reviews. Glad people are actually interested. Sorry I haven't updated in a month. With camp, my aunt's death and my grandma's cancer, life's been hitting me pretty hard recently. But I haven't forgotten about the story! :) Once again it is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes. Also, RIP Cory Monteith. You will be missed by many.

**Chapter Two: The First Encounter**

Kurt walked through the halls of Dalton, wondering how in the world a place like this was in Ohio. The building was huge! And very well decorated, if he did say so himself. He was going down what seemed like the millionth staircase when a bell rang, piercing through the empty hallways. Soon, boys began to rush out of the classrooms talking about this and that. Kurt was drowning in a sea of boy, not that he minded of course. "Uhm. Excuse me. I'm new here." Kurt said when he finally, finally, caught the attention of one of the boys.

This boy was tall and lean and kind of handsome. Actually who was he trying to fool, the boy was drop dead gorgeous. The first thing that Kurt noticed, however, were the eyes, trapped behind black square glasses. A bright emerald color that seemed to sparkle and looked, if anything, a little familiar.

"Oh. Well in that case. I'm Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian held out his hand, flashing Kurt a shy smile.

Kurt reached out to grab Sebastian's hand. Fire started spreading through his veins like a wildfire, in a white hot flash. But just as soon as the flash appeared, it disappeared. He looked at Sebastian, but if Sebastian felt it, he didn't show it.

"Kurt Hummel. Where is everyone going?" He said after noticing everyone head to the same part of the school.

"It's a Warbler's thing. They're having a performance in the common's area. The school goes crazy."

"Warblers?" Kurt asked, pretending to be confused. Sebastian did think he was new there after all.

"It's the school over glorified show choir group. The members are pretty well known. Speaking of the performance. Do you want to watch?" Sebastian asked blushing. Kurt blushed when he processed what Sebastian said. This guy wants me to watch a show choir performance with him and he's not afraid to touch me. My gosh, this is paradise.

With a swift nod of his head, Sebastian and Kurt headed over to the common's area which was bustling with people. "Will you be okay if I leave you for a few minutes? It won't take long, I promise." Sebastian asked, looking a little remorseful at the request. Kurt put up his wall and feigned indifference. "Sure."

Just then, a chorusing sound of 'Oooohs' and 'Ahhs' could be heard from the blazer-clad boys in front of him. A short boy with dashing good looks and a boy-next-door air about him led the boys in song. It looked like the boy glanced at him every once in a while, but he played it off as a trick of the light. The boys all cheered once the short boy stopped singing, bowing and doing mock-curtsies. The boys quieted down and stood in formation again and a new voice began sounding out.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like,  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of.  
But dreams just aren't enough,  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen. _

The voice had a small, yet familiar, gravely tone to it. He looked to see Sebastian singing in the middle of the boys. And if anybody asked him if he was the one who gasped he would deny it to his death. Suddenly, Sebastian was joined at the front by the short boy from earlier and they sang together, their voices mixing together.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight.  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu.  
Me standing here with you.  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with? _

Kurt noticed the short boy was looking at him again. This time he couldn't pass it off as the trick of the light when he pointed right at him. Kurt blushed ten different shades of red, and the boy continued singing with Sebastian.

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there _

Everyone cheered again and the boys slid out of formation. Sebastian came right towards him, eager to know what he thought. "It was really good. You're a great singer." Just as Sebastian opened his mouth, the boy came towards them, slinging an arm over Sebastian's shoulder.

"Sebastian, you were amazing back there!" The boy grinned and then looked at Kurt, a charming smile forming on his face.

"Thanks man. You were too! Kurt this is my best friend Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel. He's new here." Blaine shook Kurt's hand. Unlike the white hot jolt that ran through him when he shook Sebastian's hand, Kurt felt a warmth spreading itself through his body causing him to shiver. They held their hands there for a just a while longer until Sebastian coughed a little awkwardly.

"Anyways Kurt. I was wondering if maybe you want to... I don't know... perhaps you'd want to... go and uh maybe get some coffee or whatever later." After seeing Kurt raise an eyebrow, Sebastian hurriedly added, "Or if you don't like coffee that's fine! Do you like tea? I could get you some tea. Or maybe-"

"Sebastian!" Kurt cut him off. "I'd love to go out with you later for some coffee."

Sebastian closed his mouth and quickly pulled out his phone, handing it over to Kurt who did the same. "I'll text you later with the time and place. If that's okay with you. I uh. I know this place near Lima that really really good. Blaine and I go there a lot." Blaine opened his mouth to say something but was stopped with a rather forceful elbow to the ribs from Sebastian which had him bent over coughing.

"Blaine are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I don't know what... I didn't mean to. I swear. It's just."

"Sebastian. It's fine." Blaine wheezed out. He stood up holding his bruised ribs, giving Kurt an apologetic glance.

Kurt looked between the two friends before checking the time. "I'm really sorry guys. But I have to get going. I have some things I need to take care of. But I'll text you once I'm done. Bye Sebastian. Blaine." With that Kurt left Dalton a little confused as to what happened and thrilled at the idea of his first date with a guy.

Sebastian helped Blaine to his room, muttering sorry every few seconds until Blaine told him to shut up already. When Blaine was finally in his bed and Sebastian went into the Bathroom to get ready, he put one hand over his bruised ribs, slightly above them. After one deep breath, his hand began gaining a light blue glow around it and his bruising began to recede, and with it the pain, until it was completely gone. He moved around a little, testing his newly healed ribs and pronounced himself well enough to get up. Sebastian was just getting out of the shower when he saw Blaine dancing in their room, practicing their new moves for their big group number.

"What do you think you're doing? You're hurt!" Sebastian was hysterical. A few minutes ago his friend was in pain and now he was prancing around like nothing even happened!

"I'm fine Seb. See for yourself." Blaine lifted up his shirt and revealed his ribs, which remained the same olive color as the rest of his skin.

"I but. What?"

"I was kidding Sebastian. A joke. To stop you from stammering too much and making a fool of yourself in front of Kurt."

Sebastian smiled and muttered something along the lines of "Asshole."

"Did you actually believe that Kurt was new here?" Blaine asked conversationally. "I mean, he wasn't even wearing a blazer."

"No. But he seems nice enough." Sebastian replied while texting Kurt.

_Hey! It's Sebastian. How about the Lima Bean at 6 ish? :) _

**Sure. I'll see you there! :) **

"Aww. Sebby has a crush on Kurt." Blaine teased.

"So what. It doesn't-" Sebastian was cut off by Blaine who was practically yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Kurt and Sebastian sitting in a tree. -" Unfortunately for Blaine, Sebastian tackled into the floor and the two began tumbling and laughing.

"Truce. Truce!" Blaine said after a particularly hard blow to the head after accidentally hitting the bed. Sebastian got up and helped Blaine to his feet. "Now go killer. You don't want to be late to your date with Kurt." With a wink, Blaine shooed Sebastian out of the door, handing him his keys, coat and phone. He healed a nasty bump forming on his head and promptly went to sleep, worn out form the healing and hoping that Sebastian doesn't find out his secret.


	3. The Date

**Chapter: 3/? **  
**Author: Mariafbv**  
**Word Count: 911**  
**Summary: Serophulous: One who possesses dark power. Sebastian had his dark power under control. Or at least he did until he met Kurt Hummel. What is about Kurt that causes him to lose control and will they be able to overcome a secret that lingers in their families? **

**A/N: Yay for new chapter! Excuses: This would have been out earlier, but I have two versions for this chapter that are typed up and they are both completely opposite. I had to type it all up, fix all the errors, wait a bit and try to figure out which version was the best direction for this story to go so that I wouldn't lose my interest and you wouldn't lose yours! It's a little short, but I'll have the next chapter up soon! Also, I've been dealing with my grandma's death since the 23rd of August. So that's kinda why I haven't put this up sooner. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. Means a lot guys! :) Un-beta'd. P.S. I've made a Tumblr called 'IKurtStanThings' in case any of you lovely people would like to follow me! ;)**

**Chapter Three: The Date**

To say that Kurt was nervous, would be the understatement of the century. He was beyond nervous. It was his first potential date with a guy he might have a shot with -the first gay guy that is. As he sat in his Navigator outside the Lima Bean, he wondered whether to go ahead and leave the safety of his car and wait for Sebastian inside, or to stay inside and wait for Sebastian to get there. After contemplating for a few minutes and mustering up his courage, he got out of his vehicle and went inside, sitting down in one of the more lighted seating areas. Not wanting to appear like he's there alone -a very plausible possibility in the next 10 minutes if Sebastian didn't arrive- Kurt took out his phone and began scrolling through his Facebook, finding two separate friend requests.

**Sebastian Smythe wants to be your friend.**

To the left, Sebastian's profile picture showed him and Blaine, arms around their waists, both wearing ridiculous birthday party hats. Behind them was a large banner with the words 'Happy Birthday Sebastian!' written in big green letters. Kurt hit accept and moved to the next friend request.

**Blaine Anderson wants to be your friend.**

Blaine's profile picture showed him and a taller guy Kurt immediately recognized as the credit card insurance commercial guy. Blaine was wearing his red high water pants, white cardigan and a red bow tie with a white hat perched on his head. His hair, though, was let loose and his curls fell all over the place, covering some of his bright hazel eyes. Kurt wasn't really expecting the request, but it was welcomed and hit accept.

By the time Sebastian got to the coffee shop, Kurt was laughing at a funny panda video, covering his mouth with one hand. Sebastian took a moment to notice how Kurt's whole smile lit up when he laughed and casually strolled over to him, not wanting to appear too eager. "Hey there you."

"Hey yourself." Kurt replied a little breathless. Sebastian's form fitting green v neck shirt brought out his muscles and his emerald eyes. His jeans, while not skin tight like Kurt's, were form fitting and flattering to his assets. Not that Kurt noticed or anything. Definitely not. "I" Kurt's voice became low and raspy and he had to clear his voice before speaking again. "Wow Sebastian you look good. So coffee?"

Sebastian smiled at Kurt's nervousness and nodded. "That sounds great." Kurt got up and sauntered over to the counter, adding a little extra _umph_ since he knew Sebastian was watching him. He looked great and he knew it. His hair was perfectly done up in his usual coiff, his short sleeved shirt tailored to fit him, as well as the grey vest. But what really sold it was the skin tight, painted on, black jeans he was wearing as if it was a second skin. Sebastian couldn't quite keep his eyes off of it.

Just as he was starting to move towards the counter to join Kurt, Sebastian felt a small searing pain that began in his upper abdomen and spread throughout his body. He balled his hands into fists and tried to force the pain down, taking deep breaths in order to keep calm._ I thought I was over this. That's what the training was for_. As soon as the pain began ebbing away, he hurried towards Kurt and flashed him a small smile.

"One grande non-fat mocha for me and..." Kurt trailed off

"I'll just take a Caffè Misto please." As the barista rang up the order Sebastian pulled out his wallet and a credit card. "it's on me"

"So Kurt. Tell me more about yourself." He and Kurt had sat down at the same table Kurt was at earlier -which, coincidentally, was the same table he and Blaine sat at.

"Well there's really not much. I'm just a gay teenage boy the lives in Lima, Ohio and goes to a homophobic school. The usual I guess." Kurt said with a hint of bitterness. Sebastian looked at the boy with concern, but decided to not pressure him to talk about it more. As Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, Rose's Turn began blaring from Kurt's phone.

"I'm sorry. It's my dad." Kurt flashed Sebastian an apologetic smile, and stood up to answer his phone outside. As Sebastian sat at the table by himself, he couldn't help but hear some of the conversations happening around him.

_"Ugh. I'm surprised they let people like him in here. He's turning my clear air into filth."_

_"And here I thought this was a family friendly zone."_

_"I'm going to complain to the manager about letting his kind back in here. It's inhumane."_

Sebastian was breathing hard and his fists were clenching as he tried to get a grip of himself. He was just about to tell some guys a few tables down off when Kurt came back into the building stiffly. His posture was completely rigid as he walked towards Sebastian and you could tell that there was a hint of suspicion in his eyes as he looked at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but I really must get going. My father said he wants me at the house now. I'll... I'll text you later. Bye." With that, Kurt walked out of the Lima Bean, leaving Sebastian and the two cups of coffee behind him as he sped back home.


	4. Nightmares and Visions

**Chapter: 4/? **  
**Author: Mariafbv**  
**Word Count: 1 287**  
**Summary: Serophulous: One who possesses dark power. Sebastian had his dark power under control. Or at least he did until he met Kurt Hummel. What is about Kurt that causes him to lose control and will they be able to overcome a secret that lingers in their families? **

**Chapter Four: Nightmares and Visions**

Sebastian tossed and turned in his bed, little whimpers echoing off the pristine walls of Dalton.

_"No please don't. He's just a child. Please stop!" A familiar voice said in the distance. Sebastian saw a younger version of himself jolt out of the tiny bed in alarm and race to the living room, still in his footie pajamas and looking completely harmless. _

_"Momma!" His youger self called out. "Daddy!" Another voice said, although this one sounded unfamiliar. _

_"Shut up already! Someone get the kid to shut up! __**He's**__ not going to be happy if the kid get's loose." The pounding of footsteps on the hardwood floor came closer and closer to him and he ran as fast as he could to the study where his mom and dad were tied up, side by side. A short man blocked his view of his parents and Sebastian felt a low churning deep in his stomach. As if in slow motion, the figure turned to face him and Sebastian found himself face to face with a curly haired man he vaguely recognized as Mr. Anderson. Just as Mr. Anderson approached him, the scene faded away and he found himself staring at piercing glasz eyes._

Gasping for air, Sebastian sat up in his bed, his chest glistening with sweat and heaving as he tried to make sense of the nightmare. He had met Mr. Anderson enough times, and knew that that man in his nightmare was in fact . Which didn't make sense to him, as Mr. Anderson was always a well put together man. That, however, had never stopped his insides from twisting around whenever he saw the older man give him a unreadable look.

The glasz eyes howver, he was more than a little confused on. They had changed so quickly from green, to blue, to grey that they looked like orbs of swirling colors until they focused on a cold shade of ice blue. Try as he might, he couldn't escape the haunting feeling as though he had stared into those eyes multiple times already. Shaking his head, he looked over at his clock and groaned. It was only 5:30 in the morning and he was certain that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for only half an hour, so he padded over to the bathroom to start his morning earlier than usual.

* * *

Kurt sat in his living room as his dad stood in front of him with his arms foled over his chest in a menacing stance. "Well Kurt. I'm waiting. Why did you skip school to go see those Garglers?"

"They're Warblers Dad. I already told you why over the phone. Can you just tell me what's actually bothering you? We both know that I have the grades to skip school once in a while, and you've never questioned me when I have in the past."

There was silence as Burt paced around the living room for a few minutes before taking off his cap and rubbing his head. Burt took a seat in his recliner and stared at Kurt seriously.

"Alright. You really want to know? Tell me this first. This kid. Sebastian. Is he a Smythe?" Burt asked.

Kurt's eyes searched his father's as he tried to make sense of the question. _A Smythe? How does he know what his last name is? What does him being a Smythe have to do with anything?_ He picked his next words carefully.

"Sebastian is a Smythe yes. And he is a very well educated and well behaved guy if that's what you're concerned about dad."

"That's not the point Kurt. You're not meeting this kid again. Do you understand me?" Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Burt.

"Trust me when I say this. The Smythes are nothing but trouble. They have been for years. I need you to stay away from this Smythe kid. Please Kurt." Burt looked into his kid's eyes hoping that Kurt would understand the deeper message and was a bit dissapointed when Kurt showed no signs of understanding.

"Okay Dad. I'll try. Is that everything?" Kurt asked with reluctance.

"No. Who else did you meet at Dalton?"

Kurt arched his eyebrow, but answered nonteheless. "A boy named Blaine Anderson. Why? Am I not allowed to be friends with him either? I suppose I can't be friends with Puck since he's not exactly and angel and have a juvie record, or Artie since he's disabled. Or perhaps Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Mike since they're not white." Kurt said sarcastically with a slight roll of his eyes.

Burt sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "No Kurt. It's not because of any of those reasons that you can't be _friends_ with this Smythe kid." Burt was about to speak some more before his eyes lit up as he remember something. "Blaine! You can be friends with Anderson. In fact, I don't mind you being friends in the slightest. I'm done talking about this at the moment. Now why don't you go to your room and talk about Fire and Elf or whatver you talk about with Rachel.

"Fiyero and Elphalaba Dad." Kurt grumbled as he left to his room and flopped down on his bed, running over the conversation with his dad.

_Why does Dad not want me to talk to Sebastian? Or the Smythes. And why does he want the exact opposite with the Andersons?_

Kurt groaned and closed his eyes as a vision flooded his eyes.

_A large, bleak and dark room surrounded him. A study room, it appeared. His vision self was walking down the endless rows of books, his hands skimming over the spines of the old antiques. As he walked down the rows, muffled voices could be heard and he stuggled to hear who these people were. They were arguing, it seemed and he believed to be able to hear his name mentioned an alarming amount of times. As if it came out of nowhere, a loud piercing scream erupted from someone in the room and he was quick to discover that the voice was his. His whole body felt as if it had just been set fire to, and he couldn't escape the burning whitin himself. The men arguing earlier came towards him as he dropped to the floor and his vision became blank._

He shot up quickly and looked at his surroundings, hoping that he wasn't actually in the study room. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and speed dialed his number one contact.

"Satan. I need information and I need it now. Sebastian Smythe. Westerville, Ohio. Rich. Goes to Dalton Academy."

"Hold on. Sebastian. As in _Sebastian Smythe. _Kurt. How the hell did you meet him?" Santana asked into the phone.

"It doesn't matter. Who is he and what is the history in the Smythes?" Kurt demanded. The only reason his dad would object to him seeing the Smythes was if... It wasn't possible. Sebastian was too nice of a person to actually be one of _them._

"Kurt he's bad news. It's rumored he moved from Paris after three people were found dead in the family mansion. I really think you should stay away. Who knows what kind of problems his family could have." Trust Santana to be direct and cryptic at the same time.

"Santana, I need to know. Is he a..." Kurt wasn't allowed to finish that sentence as the line went dead and he stared at a new text message from an unknown number.

**Unknown:**  
**Your friend and your dad have a point. Keep away from the Smythes and stop being nosy if you know what's good for you. Otherwise, there will be a price to pay.**

* * *

**A/N: Guysss. I can't say how happy I get whenever one of you reviews, favorites, or follows this story. It means the world and more to me that some people actually find my brain children exciting. **

**That being said, this story will not have direct answers. My intention is for the characters to find out snippets of information and put those snippets together to find the bigger picture. Also, just because Kurt had visions, does not automatically mean he's a Serophulous or a Heliophoid. I will tell you that he is one of those two, but those two are not the only type of people that this story will include. Blaine, Sebastian and Kurt are not the only ones that know of/ have powers. ;)**

**Also, for teasers of upcoming chapters, follow me on Tumblr: 'IKurtStanThings' I will be posting little portions of upcoming chapters as I write it. Thank you for reading! ;) **


End file.
